


Art Commissions

by scaredykitty



Category: Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Begging, Biting, F/M, Handcuffs, Oral, gagged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-26 19:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/969578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vechs surprises Rosie after she finishes some artwork for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art Commissions

Rosie yawned and stretched, leaning back in her chair. She had spent the good portion of the night (and the very early hours of the morning) working on Vechs' commission. Her neck and arms were tense, but she wasn't sure if it was from the drawing or from all the terrible risqué comments that kept getting thrown around in chat. Everyone got into talking about riding crops and gags and biting. She'd blame Vechs, but really, when was Vechs not doing such things?

“Doing what things?” a voice said behind her.

_Oh shit was I talking out loud? Wait it..._ ”VECHS WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Rosie said, shouting, trying to not freak out too much. Rosie flailed about trying to turn around to face Vechs.

Vechs laughed, holding onto Rosie's shoulders, keeping her from moving. “Did I scare you, Rosie? Or are you trembling because of something else?” Vechs said, breathing against the back of Rosie's neck. Rosie craned her neck, turning to look at Vechs.

“I just got done doing more of YOUR commission. I'm too tense to deal with you right nooowwww...” she said, trailing off as Vechs started to massage her shoulders. “Oh god that feels gooood...” she said, leaning into Vechs' hands, biting her lip. 

Vechs continued to massage her shoulders and neck, working his way down her shoulders and onto her arms. He leaned his head against her, his breath warm in her ear. “It does feel good, doesn't it.” It wasn't a question. The faint sound of amusement was at the back of his voice. Rosie wiggled in the chair slightly. 

Suddenly Vechs lowered his head, biting her neck. He continued to massage her arms while he sucked and licked her neck, nibbling every once in awhile. Rosie whined, blushing brightly. “Not fair with the biting, Vechs,” she said, making no attempt to stop him. Vechs laughed softly, hands trailing down her arms to pull up her shirt as he moved from behind her to stand next to her, continuing to breathe in her right ear.

Rosie whined loudly as Vechs undid her bra with his left hand, his right hand busy with playing with her nipples through the fabric. She moaned loudly as he pushed the undone bra out of the way, pinching her nipples hard. She gasped, before turning to face him, wrapping her arms around him, biting his neck, whispering softly, “Pppleeease Vechs...”

Vechs laughed, pulling away. “Mmm not yet you don't. I think I'm going to have to gag you to keep you from biting though,” Vechs said with a grin. Rosie blushed again, gasping as he pinched her nipples harder. He quickly withdrew his hands after she gasped, making her wiggle in anticipation.

Pulling off his goggles, he shoved them in her mouth with an inane giggle. “Sorry Rosie. I don't have a gag right now it seems,” he said, sounding rather unapologetic. Rosie tried to glare at him, failing to do more then just look slightly annoyed. 

She mumbled incoherently around the goggles, slightly annoyed. She tried to spit the goggles out, but he pushed them right back in, waving a finger at her. She whimpered softly as Vechs pulled her out of the chair. She moaned around the goggles as Vechs pushed her against the wall, holding her hands against the wall, rubbing against her.

Vechs dug his fingers into her wrists, whispering in her ear. “Want something, Rosie? You've been making such delightful noises. I was going to tie you up, but I can't find my rope, and I think I saw your cat running away with your rope earlier,” he said with an unhappy sigh. Rosie giggled before falling silent when Vechs frowned at her. “I guess I'll just have to hold you down myself then. Don't mind a few bruises, now do you,” he said calmly, releasing one of her hands to stroke the side of her face.

Vechs pulled her shirt and bra up above her head, tossing them on the floor. Leaning down, he started to suck on her neck, adding marks to the ones he had left earlier. He trailed one hand against her cheek again, slowly working it down her body, pinching her nipples on the way down. He rested his hand on her waist for a moment, playing with the waistband of her skirt. Slowly he trailed his hand down under her skirt, rubbing her once gently before stopping, leaving his hand there. She tried to rub against his hand, whining loudly.

Vechs grinned, continuing to bite her neck and shoulders before suddenly pulling his hand away. Rosie whined loudly. She moaned loudly around the goggles, swallowing suddenly when Vechs pulled away, looking down at her. He grinned at her, teeth showing slightly. “Horny, Rosie? I thought you didn't want me, yelling at me earlier...maybe I should just stop and let you sleep, thinking about what I could have done...” Vechs giggled as Rosie whined and wiggled against him.

“Fuck Vechs. Please fuck me. Please,” she said, rubbing against him desperately, managing to get the goggles half out of her mouth. He pushed the goggles back in as he pulled her away from the wall, pushing her roughly onto the bed. “I do like it when you beg Rosie. But I also like hearing you trying to moan when your mouth is full. Oooh. You still have the handcuffs attached to the bed!” Vechs said with a cackle as he looked up at the headboard, swiftly grabbing her arms and clicking her wrists into the handcuffs with an evil grin on his face.

She whined, pulling at the handcuffs while staring up at him. Vechs grinned as he pulled her skirt and underwear off, grinning down at her. Pulling her legs apart, he started to kiss and suck her thighs, biting once in awhile. As he got worked his way up, he started to bite harder, causing Rosie to whine and wiggle, arms pulling against the handcuffs, trying to pull closer to him.

He started to suck and gently bite her clit, causing her to moan loudly. Pulling away again, he looked up at her. She tried to wrap her legs around him, forcing him to stay instead of pull away. He dug his fingers into the sides of her knees, making her gasp as he forced them apart. “Bad Rosie,” Vechs said, tutting softly. Rosie whined, head back against the pillow.

Vechs carefully pulled the goggles out of Rosie's mouth, setting them aside. “How much do you need me inside you?” he said, smirking at her. Rosie whimpered, biting her lip. “God damnit Vechs. Please just fuck me already,” she said before gasping as he dug his fingers into her throat, forcing her to look at him. “Behave,” he said, frowning. Rosie blushed brightly, whimpering.

“Fuck Vechs. Please just fuck. I need you inside me, ok? I want you to fuck me,” she said with a whine. Vechs grinned, climbing on top of her, pushing inside her slowly. Rosie moaned, head against the pillow as she felt him push inside her, filling her completely before stopping. “Wh...why'd you stop. God Vechs please...” she gasped suddenly as he dug fingers into her shoulders, digging into the earlier bite marks. 

“You know what I want to hear, Rosie,” he said, frowning down at her, keeping her from moving against him. Rosie groaned, head swimming slightly as she still tried to rub against him, tried to get him to move inside her. “P...please fuck me master Vechs. Please cum inside me m...master,” she said with a moan. Vechs let out a happy groan at hearing that, and began to push in her roughly. Rosie gasped and moaned with each push, groaning as Vechs dug his fingers into the bite marks. She felt herself begin to cum, gasping loudly.

“F..fuck Vechs. OH fuck...” she gasped, cumming hard around him, moaning. She felt Vechs cum shortly after, filling her up with a groan. Vechs pulled out with a happy sigh, quickly undoing the handcuffs above her head before lying down next to her.

He caressed her face gently, grinning over at at her. “Once I figure out where a real gag has gone, we're going to have so much more fun,” he said, cackling when she whimpered, blushing while still trying to regain her breath. “Maybe even let you bite a bit if you moan around it nice and loudly for me next time.” 

Rosie looked up at the ceiling as she regained her composure. _Tonight is going to be a long night_ she thought to herself. “Yeah, it is,” Vechs said with a giggle. “Fuck, did I say that out loud again?” Rosie said with a groan, pulling her hands down to cover her face. Vechs patted her on the head, before kissing her cheek. “Yes, yes you did. I'm going to go look for that gag, and some rope,” he said, pulling himself out of the bed. Rosie sighed happily, closing her eyes.


End file.
